


tumblr request fills

by starrydrowse



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, a lot of everything tbh, but for now just read each chapter's description i'll put any warnings there, chapter ratings will also be in the descriptions, i might tag them properly eventually, just know that there is a lot of sex and a lot of sub!brian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 18,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydrowse/pseuds/starrydrowse
Summary: a couple anons asked me to post my tumblr blurbs to ao3 so they can read them all in one place, so here ya go!
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury, Brian May/Roger Taylor, Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Brian May, John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor, John Deacon/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	1. brian is a pining idiot (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** G  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** Some pining? Brian secretly falls in love with Roger at first, then it's Freddie and eventually John but now it seems like he's gonna get left behind as he watches the trio soon falls in love with one another and are all heading towards a serious relationship; He's gonna end up being the awkward outsider stupidly pining for something he can't have in silence, maybe he should volunteer to leave before being asked to?_

Brian is 100% the type to completely withdraw and not mention that anything is bothering him at all. He’ll act like nothing is wrong, and when they ask him what’s going on he’ll tell them that he’s completely fine. The thing is though, the boys can tell that something is off— they usually can with Brian, who’s actually not all that good at hiding how he’s feeling. Brian is never usually quiet like this, he’s never usually this withdrawn. It seems like any time they’re all hanging out together around the flat Brian is nowhere to be seen— even on the rare occasions that he stays around to spend time with them, it’s like the second John cuddles up with Freddie or Roger gives John a kiss Brian is excusing himself from the room, muttering something about having a headache or needing to study.

They’ll ask him again and again what’s wrong, but what’s wrong isn’t exactly something Brian can talk to them about. He’s just _sad_ — he can see them all laughing together, being happy, falling in love and it tears a gaping hole inside Brian’s chest. He isn’t with them, he’ll never be with them— he _could_ never be with them, they could never feel that way about him— but still he can’t stop thinking about them, about kissing them and holding them and it makes it very, very hard to be around them. And he really doesn’t know how much longer he can live like this; being the odd one out, the outsider, the one who can’t stop pining for something he knows he can never have.

It’s something that’s been on his mind for a while, really—leaving— he knows he’ll never be able to move on spending as much time with them as he does; seeing them every day in practices and at gigs and in the studio, watching them laugh and joke around and steal kisses; it’s all just too much. It _hurts_ , seeing them all together, and he feels like a fucking idiot for letting it get to him as much as it _does._ And finally he’d thought, maybe it’s time for him to leave— before that divide between them can get any bigger or any more painful, before they realize they’re better off without him and ask him to leave themselves.

It all comes to a head one day when John finally confronts him, cornering him in the kitchen. Brian tries to brush him off like he always does, but this time John isn’t having it.

“Bullshit,” John says simply, in response to Brian’s insistence that nothing is wrong.

Brian rolls his eyes. “Seriously Deaky, I’m _fi—_ ”

“Something is bothering you Bri,” John states. “We can all see it, and I’m not leaving until you tell me what it is,” John crosses his arms, staring him down. For someone several inches shorter than Brian, he looks pretty fucking intimidating.

Brian sighs, leaning back against the kitchen counter. John is standing a little too close to him, right in front of him, eyes boring into his. Brian’s cheeks feel a little warm and he hopes to god that he isn’t blushing. “It really isn’t a big deal, John.”

“ _Brian,_ ” John says, exasperated. “You’re never around! We barely see you anymore outside of practice and we bloody live with you! You spend all your time in your room, you never join in when we watch movies or play games— you _barely_ even look at us in practice. I mean, have we done something to make you upset? Because Roger and Freddie and I have all been racking our brains for what we could’ve done to make you so pissed at us and we can’t think of a single thing. I mean, you don’t even seem all that interested in music anymore! Is it the band? Do you want out or something?”

“Maybe!”

He hadn’t meant to say it this way, but he did and he can’t take it back and John is staring at him, mouth agape.

“Seriously?”

Brian’s cheeks are burning now, and he shrugs. “I dunno, I guess sometimes it just feels like… maybe you’re all better off without me?”

John’s eyebrows shoot up. “Are you… is this about me and Roger and Freddie?”

The way Brian looks down, fidgets with a loose thread in his shirt, is enough.

“Bri…”

“It just…” Brian says, a little unsteadily, “it feels like you three are all off somewhere over there, while I’m just over here.” John’s eyebrows furrow slightly, confused. “I just mean,” Brian adds hastily, “you guys are all so happy together and I’m so happy for you but it just…” John is still looking at him in surprise, his mouth hanging open, and Brian’s whole face is burning. “It’s fine,” Brian says quickly, and he still can’t meet John’s eye. Humiliation is curling hot inside his chest and he wills himself not to cry. 

“So,” John says slowly, “this is why you’ve been so distant with us? Because we’re all together now and you think we don’t want you around?”

Brian swallows so hard his throat clicks. He nods.

The smallest hint of a smile tugs at John’s lips. “You know, for an astrophysicist you can be pretty bloody thick, Bri.”

Brian furrows his eyebrows, offended, but before he can even open his mouth to retort John’s lips are on his. Brian is so surprised he doesn’t even kiss back, doesn’t even close his eyes as John cups his neck and kisses him. When John pulls away Brian looks at him with wide, surprised eyes, his mouth open in shock as John smiles up at him, a little exasperated, his cheeks dusted pink.

“We all love you, you know,” he says softly.

Brian’s heart is thudding inside his chest. “You— really?”

“Of course we do, you wanker,” John laughs. Brian still looks shocked, confused. “We thought you hated us, Brimi,” John says, something like relief in his voice.

This time when he leans in Brian meets him halfway, catches his lips and kisses him back slowly timidly. John smiles into it. When he pulls away, his hand slips down into Brian’s. He squeezes gently.

“Come on,” John says, “let’s go find Roger and Fred.”


	2. brian is a pining idiot part two (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** G  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** *u* Thank youuuuuuuu I love youuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Can we get a follow up on that pining? Wanna see Freddie and Roger's reactions too thank you darling Andie. Uwu_

Brian is too nervous to talk to Roger and Freddie with John. He’s afraid of what they’ll say, and even though John knows it’s ridiculous for Brian to be worries, he doesn’t push it. When Roger and Freddie get home John brings them into the bedroom to talk to them while Brian sits in the living room, overcome with anxiety, pretending to watch the TV. On some level, he knows he’s being ridiculous too, but he just can’t help it. He feels like he did that one time he was called to the principal's office as a kid— sitting outside the office while the principle spoke to his mother, that terrible knot of anxiety twisting in his stomach, knowing they were in there talking about him but having no idea what they were saying or whether or not he would be in trouble.

He really, truly doesn’t have anything to worry about though. When the door opens only a few minutes later, Brian hears footprints coming quickly down the hall, and then suddenly Roger is throwing himself on top of him. Brian yelps in surprise as Roger essentially tackles him, pushing Brian back so he’s lying on the couch, clinging to him like a koala.

“You’re such a moron,” Roger laughs into Brian’s neck, and then his lips are on his. It isn’t any less surprising than when it was John, and Brian’s heart is pounding, eyes wide as Roger holds his jaw tightly and kisses him. Roger doesn’t pull away though, and finally Brian starts to relax, letting his eyes close, kissing Roger back hesitantly. When Roger finally pulls away, he’s beaming, eyes bright.

“Hey! I want a turn!” comes Freddie’s voice, and then he’s on top of Brian too, kissing him. This time it isn’t as shocking, and Brian finds himself kissing Freddie back a little more naturally, something warm and soft humming inside his chest. Roger beside him is complaining about Freddie’s elbow digging into his stomach, and when John falls into the pile as well, making Freddie yelp and pull back in surprise, Brian feels giddy.

It feels so natural, so easy, suddenly, and Brian can barely even recall what he was so worried about. Roger, John, and Freddie are all half on top of him, bickering and laughing and maybe suffocating him just a little, but Brian really doesn’t care. He’s grinning so wide his cheeks hurt and when someone leans in and kisses him again, he’s not even sure who it is. He thinks he could stay here like this with his boys forever.


	3. poly!queen at a fancy dinner (mob!au, poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** T  
>  **warnings:** feeding (in an innocent way nothing kinky) but if that makes you feel weird maybe skip this one!

_**anonymous asked:** ANDIE mob!AU when they took Brian out for a fancy dinner at some high end restaurant and they're in this private booth when noticing Brian being all embarrassed and hesitant; After some gentle probing he finally admits in shame that he's never been in places like this and isn't familiar with the "proper dining etiquette" & is afraid of making them look bad. The boys' solution? Have Brian sit on their lap and FEED him WWW & maybe their hands roamed a bit on him too WWW Brian's as red as a tomato❤_

Brian’s cheeks are burning when he admits to them that he has no idea what to do in places like this. It isn’t surprising to the other three that Brian had never been somewhere like this before, but they hadn’t stopped to think that a high end restaurant such as this might be intimidating for the boy. Poor Brian had been acting more shy and anxious than usual, and they’re kicking themselves now for not realizing why sooner.

Freddie had made an attempt to explain to him what each utensil was for, how he’s supposed to sit, where the napkin is supposed to go, and by the end of it Brian was looking even more overwhelmed and anxious than before. That’s when John had simply shifted back beside Brian and patted his thigh.

“Come here honey, sit on my lap.” Brian had looked around nervously, like that was breaking some kind of rule, but John had reassured him, “It’s a private booth love, nobody will see. It’s okay.”

A moment later and Brian is settled in John’s lap, his cheeks bright red. He’s so easily embarrassed, always blushing like mad whenever one of the boys treats him nicely like this, but with his hand on the small of Brian’s back John can already feel him relaxing, some of the tension leaving his muscles. 

Brian’s food is still hot on the table, and Roger gives him a bright, reassuring sort of smile as he reaches for Brian’s fork and picks up some of his food before bringing the fork to Brian’s lips. Brian is so red, glancing around before looking at Roger, shy and embarrassed.

“Come on Bri,” Roger says, “eat up.”

John’s hand is rubbing up and down his back and Brian bites his lip before he opens his mouth a little, lets Roger feed him. Roger smiles so softly at him before he does it again.

Brian’s appetite is never very good, and while normally the boys encourage him to eat a bit more at meals (god knows Brian could stand to gain a few pounds), when Brian says he’s full only halfway through his meal, they let it go. Brian is already being so brave and wonderful for them, and they tell him that. Freddie squeezes Brian’s thigh, tells him gently that he’s doing such a good job, and Brian blushes.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

John’s hand then, still on his back, suddenly dips a little lower, over the slight curve of his ass and squeezes gently, teasing. Brian yelps.

“John!! We’re in public!!”

Brian is as red as a tomato, and John can’t keep the cheeky grin off his face as he slips his hand back up to somewhere safer, near his waist.

“Sorry sweetheart,” he says. “We’ll save that for later.”


	4. oral fixations and brian’s witch costume (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** can you please write something about brian with an oral fixation_

So Brian LOVES sucking the boys off. He’ll beg for it at least once a day— all of them, any of them— he just loves the feeling of their cocks in his mouth, heavy on his tongue. Brian is _really_ good with his mouth and it’s not often that they deny him— he’s sucked them off in storage closets before gigs, dingy pub bathrooms, even under the table at fancy restaurants. Brian’s favourite is when they take turns, letting him suck them off one by one or just passing him back and forth between them. If they’ll let him, he’ll happily sit there for hours and let them use his mouth to cockwarm.

He really hates to go even a few hours without something in his mouth, so when they’re home just hanging around, watching TV or laying in bed or something, one of the boys will let Brian suck on their fingers to keep him happy. Brian loves it. In fact, he gets antsy and bratty when they’re out somewhere public and he can’t do it for a while. He’ll usually still ask, depending on where they are, and he sometimes isn’t all that great at taking “no” for an answer. 

Over the years, he’s gotten many stern looks from the boys, many hushed mutters of “don’t be a fucking brat” after he’d gotten snarky when the boys had told him for th umpteenth time, “no, we’re in public brian, you can’t have our fingers right now, and no, you can’t suck us off in the bathroom either, sit down and be good.” Brian is never very happy about being denied— he can’t help that he needs it!

_**anonymous asked:** ( ˶˘ ³˘(˵ ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)♡ something about the boys when Brian showed up at Freddie's birthday party in full make up plus THAT witch costume AND those god damn fishnet stocking? It sure is a fun time hell yeah_

Oh my god they’d be all over him! Brian is dressed in that little black dress-like thing and he’s wearing fucking _makeup_ , mascara and eyeliner and lipstick and he looks so fucking _pretty_ and then the boys catch sight of his fucking fishnets and their brains just short circuit. And Brian knows exactly what he’s doing to them too, he’s just wandering around the party in his little outfit, sneaking coy little glances over at the boys and bending over a little too far so they can tell that he’d decidedly indecent underneath that little dress until finally finally he what he wants when Roger suddenly grabs him by the wrist and drags him into the nearest empty room, which just so happens to be a study, John and Freddie not far behind.

Roger crowds him up against the wall and toys with the hem of his dress and calls him a tease and tells they know exactly what he’s doing, and Brian just looks at him innocently and says so softly, “do you like my outfit?” And then he gasps when Roger’s hand slips under the dress, palming at his ass before tearing a hole in the stockings and bending him over the nearest flat surface which happens to be the desk.

Freddie preps him fast and rough and Brian just can’t keep quiet, he’s got a hand over his own mouth as Freddie fucks his fingers against his prostate again and again, and then when he’s finally ready all the boys take turns fucking him hard and good on the desk. They take him whichever way they want him, bent over the desk or sitting on it with his legs wrapped around their waist, and they’re all just hoping that Brian’s loud moans are being drowned out by the sounds of the party still going on right outside the door— Brian is just panting and whining, moaning so desperately into his own hand, his eyes squeezed shut and his head thrown back, until finally he comes completely untouched in those pretty little fishnets!!


	5. morning sex and overstimulation (poly!queen/maylor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** edging, overstimulation

_**anonymous asked:** Steamy morning sex? ;P The following morning after previous night's "activity" the boys waking Brian up with blow jobs and edge him cuz they love to heart him beg so prettily and sweetly? *wink*_

Brian would be whining and moaning so prettily, his head tipped back onto the pillow and his eyes closed as John sucks him off, swallowing around his cock and bobbing his head. Roger is beside him, kissing his neck and sucking marks into his skin, sweaty from the heat of the morning sun spilling in through the window. They’ve been at it for what seem like hours now, all the boys taking turns blowing him and jerking him off until they feel him start to tense up as he gets close, at which point they stop touching him entirely, leaving him dangling on that edge, so close to coming but not quite there.

Brian tries so hard not to beg but after a while he just can’t help it, he feels like he’s going insane with how much he needs to come, so he gasps so desperately “please let me come, please sirs i need it,” looking at them all tearful and needy. But the boys don’t let him come, not yet— Roger just laughs softly as Freddie kisses his neck and whispers to him how pretty he sounds when he begs, and tells him to do it again.

_**anonymous asked:** Wow Andie you write such good edging and orgasm denial / control hunnnnng!!!!!! Would love to see you write about overstimulation? Have you written this kink before? May we have some? ;) In your Breaky Week fic you mentioned Brian has ridiculous stamina even at the worst of times and virtually nonexistent refractory period and immediately ALL I could think about is GOOD LORD ALRIGHT GOTTA GO BEG ANDIE FOR SOME OVERSTIM SUB!BRIAN CONTENT ;P_

Brian whines into the pillow, his hands fisting in the sheets. He feels so full, Roger’s hands on his hips pulling him back onto his cock to meet his thrusts. Roger is fucking him so well it leaves him breathless, but Brian still can’t stop himself from crying out for more, harder, faster. He feels the sting as Roger’s hand comes down hard on his ass, hears the sharp sound ring out in the room, and he moans, loud and choked into the pillow.

He’s lost track of how many times he’s come— his dick feels heavy between his legs, his eyes full of tears as Roger fucks him into overstimulation. It’s too much, the pleasure too sharp, and Brian whines loudly. He’s never been exactly quiet in bed, but when he’s far gone like this he seems to forget to even try to hold back, just moaning and gasping as Roger hits his prostate again and again. The direct stimulation is just this side of too much, and when Roger’s hand tangles in his curls and pulls his head back, tears fall down Brian’s face.

“Colour?” Roger asks, breathy.

“Green,” Brian gasps. “Green, green, please don’t stop sir, feels so good, need this so much—”

“Such a good boy,” Roger’s grunts, his hand coming down hard on Brian’s ass again, making Brian gasp and jerk forward. “Taking it so fucking well for me...”


	6. insecure brian (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** M  
>  **warnings:** body image issues

_**anonymous asked:** Ahhhhh okay so in your Breaky Week fic on day 13 right before Brian and John start playing you wrote about Brian stepping out of the shower and when looking at the mirror feels insecure about his looks? That gave me a craving to see some more insecure!Brian! Whether it's about his appearances or other things (his academic? song writings? guitar playing?) and the boy(s) noticing something's wrong and COMFORT. ;3_

i can totally see brian being the type to be insecure about his looks. he’ll stare himself down in the bathroom mirror and pick out all the things that are wrong with him: too pale, dark circles, messy hair. he’s too long and so fucking _bony_ — roger and freddie and even john have such beautiful bodies, such nice round bums that brian loves to grab, soft waists and hips, whereas everything about brian is hard and sharp.

the boys can tell something is wrong— brian is usually hard to get into sex mentally, he has a tendency to get stuck in his own head instead of being in the moment, but it’s never usually _this_ hard. he doesn’t like the centre of attention, especially when he’s naked— he’ll cover himself up or sit up so they can’t see him properly, refuses to be laid out for them on the bed. he’s even started not fully undressing when they’re having sex— he’ll ride john while he’s still got his jumper on, citing something about how it’s sexier when he’s half-dressed when john tries to take it off. he’ll bend over for freddie with his trousers only rucked down far enough for freddie to fuck him and not let him take them off.

finally, they decide to ask him about it. it takes a while to get it out of brian, who keeps insisting that he’s fine and there’s nothing wrong. but the boys are persistent, and finally brian cracks and admits that it’s because he knows he’s not as attractive as the rest of them. the boys are kind of speechless— brian is going on and on about how he’s too bony and sharp, how his limbs are too long for his body and his hair is always a mess, how the three of them are gorgeous and he doesn’t know why they’re with him. there are tears in his eyes and the boys literally don’t know what to do, they had no idea brian was thinking these things, and they feel horrible for not realizing sooner.

immediately they all go into soft boyfriend mode, cuddling into brian and telling him that absolutely none of that is true, that he’s the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen, they all think he’s sexy as hell and they love his body, love how tall he is and how wild his hair is but brian doesn’t quite seem to believe them. so later that night when they’re all going to bed john goes up to brian and takes off his shirt, and when brian crosses his arms over his chest, john just pulls them away and takes in the sight of him and whispers “beautiful.” so they all get him undressed and get undressed themselves, and brian is on the bed blushing so much and he looks uncomfortable not being able to cover himself up, but then the boys join him and they’re just kissing all over his body, down his chest and his waist and his hips, his arms and legs and all over his neck and his face until brian is giggling, and they’re just telling him how beautiful he is, how pretty, how much he turns them on, and how much they all love him, and by the time they all go to sleep, brian has started to feel so much better!!


	7. brian getting his hair pulled (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** hair pulling

_**anonymous asked:** Brian's hair was accidentally pulled once and he realized that he very much likes it but didn't know how to ask for more, thank god his partner(s) is(are) perceptive enough to figure it out all by himself(themselves)? ;)_

It happens when Brian is sucking John off one night. All the boys love to play with Brian’s hair when he’s is going down on them, but John probably loves it the most— loves to thread his fingers through Brian’s curls, lift them up out of his face so he can have a good view of him with his lips stretched wide around his cock, swallowing him down. 

It’s a complete accident, really, that when John comes he pulls _just a little_ too hard. The sting feels so good it shocks a moan out of Brian, and he has to squeeze the base of his cock so he doesn’t come all over the sheets, suddenly dangerously close from that alone. He likes it so much it makes him dizzy and his cheeks are burning when he pulls off of John’s cock. He’s so worked up from it, it takes him barely a minute to come from Roger’s hand around his dick.

After it happens, Brian can’t get his mind off of it. He catches himself staring at their hands even more than he does normally— he watches Freddie play piano and all he can think of is what those hands would feel like in his hair, pulling hard. When he excuses himself to go take a shower, he jerks off with a hand in his own hair, gripping tight, imagining it’s one of his boyfriends instead. He ends up coming so hard it leaves him breathless. 

When he finds himself lying on the couch with his head in John’s lap, John’s fingers stroking gently through his hair, he can’t bite back his soft whines every time John accidentally catches a tangle. His cheeks burn every time, and he wants it so much it feels like he’s going insane. He wants it but he isn’t sure how to ask for it, and he’s really very lucky that his boyfriends are as perceptive as they are.

It happens one day when Roger is braiding his hair. It’s something he likes to do sometimes when they watch long movies— it gives him something to fidget with, something to do with his hands. Brian is sitting on the floor between Roger’s legs, his back to the couch, trying his best to focus on the TV in front of him, but it feels like an impossible feat when Roger’s hand’s are in his hair like this, his fingers catching in the small knots, pulling just a little too hard, and Brian folds his hands over his lap in an effort to hide the semi he’s had for at least half an hour. But then Roger tightens the braid _hard_ , too hard, pulling sharply, and Brian can’t hold back a loud moan.

Roger’s hands go still in his hair, and Brian hides his face in his hands, his cheeks are burning. Nobody says anything for a long moment, and Brian kind of feels like crying.

“You like this, don’t you?” Roger says finally.

Brian swallows. He nods, just a little. Roger’s grip tightens and the sharp sting goes straight to Brian’s dick. He whimpers.

“Use your words baby boy,” Roger says.

“Yes,” Brian says softly.

John suddenly gets up from the couch and crouches down in front of Brian. Roger’s grip on his hair suddenly loosens, and for a second Brian feels like crying. But then, just as quickly, John is grabbing a handful of curls instead and pulling him in to kiss him, hard and filthy. John yanks so hard it makes tears prickle in Brian’s eyes and he’s so hard it’s distracting.“You know,” John says when he pulls away, his smirk wicked. “If you wanted us to pull your hair, you could’ve just asked.”


	8. horny cuddles (maylor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** M  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** A cuddling session turns heated when one finds out the other trying to hide their hard on? Www_

Brian sighs and cuddles further into Roger’s bare chest, burying his face in Roger’s neck. Roger is playing with his hair, absentmindedly stroking his fingers through his curls as he watches the TV. Brian closes his eyes and breathes in the scent of him. Roger always smells incredible, but now, fresh out of the shower and still smelling like shampoo and the fancy body wash Brian had bought him for his birthday, Brian can’t get enough of him. It also doesn’t help that Roger barely bothered to get dressed after his shower, only throwing on a pair of sweats before joining Brian on couch in the living room.

Roger is wrapped around him, fucking half-naked, looking the way he does and smelling the way he does and Brian can’t help that it _does_ things to him. He’s been hard for at least the last half hour, and he carefully shifts his hips further away from Roger. Roger hasn’t said anything, so Brian thinks he’s in the clear. He should know better, really, because the second Roger shifts, his thigh brushing against Brian’s _very_ obvious hard on, he freezes, and Brian can just _tell _that he’s smirking.__

__“What’s this now?” Roger asks teasingly._ _

__Brian’s cheeks heat up. "Nothing.”_ _

__Roger’s grin widens. “You’re hard, Bri.”_ _

__“No ‘m not,” Brian mumbles, burying his face further into Roger’s neck._ _

__Roger raises an eyebrow. “You’re not?” he asks, at the same time his hand comes down to squeeze Brian’s cock through his sweats. Brian’s hips jerk, and he can’t hold back the breathy moan that spills from his lips. He feels more than hears Roger’s laughter._ _

__“Shut up,” Brian whines. “Maybe if you actually wore clothes this wouldn’t be a problem.”_ _

__Roger hums. “You love it when I don’t wear clothes.”_ _

__Brian doesn’t say anything for a long moment. Finally, he takes his head out of Roger’s neck and gives him a look. “Well?” he says, like it’s obvious. “Are you going to do anything about it?”_ _

__It shocks a bright laugh out of Roger. “You’re unbelievable,” he says, but then he’s leaning in to kiss him and shoving his hand down his pants and Brian can’t find it in him to care._ _


	9. brianna’s birthday gift (fem!maycury)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** G  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** Oh Andie please write something about Brianna May in THOSE BEAUTIFUL HIGH HEEL BOOTS!!!!! (the one that you are blogged?! saw your tags assdffghhjkklfdsl) I kinda imagine Freddie found it and just had to bought it for Brianna because those shoes are so her haha? 🤗😘_

Melina has always been great at gifts. She always knows exactly what to get people— even Johanna, who is notoriously difficult to shop for— and without fail, every year when Christmas and birthdays roll around, her gifts are always home runs. So when she sees the boots in a shop window about three weeks before Brianna’s birthday, she just knows she has to get them.

They’re beautiful— high heeled and made of a blue velvety material, with gold stars and moons and constellations embroidered on them. They’re so _Brianna_ , and despite the fact that they cost almost twice as much Melina was planning on spending, she buys them, figuring she can always just pick up a few extra shifts at work to make it up.

She stashes them underneath Regina and Johanna’s bed, worried that Brianna will find them if they’re in hers and Melina’s bedroom, and by the time Brianna’s birthday actually comes around Melina is almost giddy with excitement to give them to her. Brianna wants to wait to open her gift from Melina until the evening, when they’re alone, and the hours seem to drag on as the four of them spend the day taking a drive out to the beach at Brianna’s request, enjoying the July heat. 

Even the special birthday dinner Melina had planned (she’d made a reservation and everything) seems to go on forever, until finally, they’re home. Jo and Regina have gone out for the night to give them some time alone, and Melina _finally_ pulls the box out from under the bed and brings it to Brianna in the living room.

Melina can’t stop smiling as she watches Brianna slowly open the box and unwrap the shoes. When Brianna sees them, her breath catches in her throat.

“Oh my god...” she says, sounding almost in awe, staring at the boots. She trails her fingers along the soft material carefully, like they’re precious. “Mel, these are incredible.” She takes one of the heels out of the box and holds it up in the light. She traces the Orion constellation embroidered into the calf.

“You like them?”

“I _love_ them.” Brianna still can’t tear her eyes away from them. “How the hell did you afford these?” she asks incredulously.

“It doesn’t matter,” Melina waves her off. “Go on then, try them on!” she says excitedly.

Brianna toes off her shoes before slipping her foot into one of the boots and zipping it up. It fits perfectly. When she has them both on, she stands carefully and takes a few steps. They really are beautiful shoes, with their beautiful stars and constellations embroidered in gold thread. Melina watches Brianna take ginger steps around the living room, making sure they’re okay to walk in. They’re higher than any of the heels Brianna usually wears, and she’s a little unsteady on her feet in the most endearing possible way.

She stops in front of Melina, putting her hands on her hips. Now, Brianna is tall to begin with, and she’s even taller now— all long, slender legs, and Melina thinks she looks absolutely breathtaking, standing there in her black pleated skirt and the white blouse she’d barely bothered button and those beautiful shoes that make her legs look like they go on for miles. She’s grinning wide, eyes bright, a slight blush on her cheeks. “What do you think?”

Melina beams at her. “You look amazing Bri,” she says softly. She stands up from the couch, but before she can lean up onto her tiptoes to kiss her girlfriend, Brianna is leaning down to kiss her instead, pulling her in by the waist.

“Thank you,” Brianna grins when she pulls away.

Melina smiles and pulls her down for another kiss. “Anything for you dear.”


	10. brian’s asphyxiation kink (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** M  
>  **warnings:** choking (kinda, mostly discussions of it)

_**anonymous asked:** can i PLS get some brian with an asphyxiation kink like that scenario we’ve discussed where one of the boys tries to sit on his lap but lands on his stomach and he’s like 🥵🥵🥵 thank u darling dear_

I can totally picture Roger just being a moron and loving to just throw himself on top of his boyfriends at any given time. Like Brian will just be on the couch chilling out and suddenly he’s got a lapful of Roger (who is a lot heavier than he looks). He’ll do the same to John and Freddie any chance he gets— even if they’re lying in bed or just sitting at the kitchen table; if their laps are empty, they’re fair game. So Roger doesn’t really think much of it one night when he sees Brian hanging out on the bed reading a book, he just goes and throws himself down onto his lap. Except he kind of misses and lands right on Brian’s stomach, knocking all the air out of his lungs.

Brian can’t breathe for a second. He gasps for air, his face bright red as Roger frantically apologizes, worried that he hurt Brian, and all the while Brian is holding his book over his crotch, trying to hide the fact that that got him so hard so fast it actually hurts. He reassures Roger that he’s okay, but he’s so red and flushed Roger doesn’t really believe him. And he won’t drop it, he keeps demanding that Brian tell him what’s wrong because he just knows that he hurt him, and eventually Brian just buries his face in his hands and groans, giving up.

“You didn’t hurt me Roger,” he insists for the 20th time. “That’s not it”

“Then what is it?” Roger demands. “And don’t you dare say it’s nothing because I know there’s something. You can’t lie to me Bri.”

Brian is blushing so hard his face feels like it’s on fire. “Roger,” he mumbles, “I’m… I’m _hard_...”

Roger looks confused for a moment, his eyes darting down to Brian’s crotch, still covered by his book. “Wha— now?”

Brian nods miserably.

“Wh— is it because…?” He looks confused.

Brian nods again. “When you… I— I couldn’t breathe, for a second.”

Roger still looks confused, looking at Brian with the cutest crease between his eyebrows. Finally, it dawns on him, and a grin slowly spreads across his face. “Brian _May_ ,” he gasps, playing scandalized. "You get off on being a little short of breath, is that it?” His smile is as mischievous as Brian’s ever seen it.

Brian groans, hiding his face in his hands. “Don’t make fun of me,” he whines.

“Why not? I know you get off on that too.”

Brian gives him an unimpressed look from behind his fingers.

“You know, we can try it,” Roger says easily. “If you want.”

Brian slowly takes his hands away, surprised. “Really?”

Roger shrugs. “I mean, why not?”

Brian blinks, his heart beating a little faster. “O-Okay?”

“Do you want to be choked?”

The question is so blunt and unexpected Brian almost chokes on his own tongue. “I…” he knows he must be as red as a tomato by now. “Yeah,” he says finally. “Yeah, if you’re okay with it.”

“I am,” Roger tells him. “I mean, we’ll have to check with John and Fred first. And we’ll have to do some reading. If we do this, we’re gonna do it right. I don’t want you to get hurt by accident.”

Brian nods, smiling a little. “Okay,” he says softly. “Thank you for not… I dunno, judging me about this or anything.”

Roger shrugs. “I mean it’s no weirder than any of the other shit you’re into,” he teases. “Freak.”

Brian gasps, mock indignant, but he’s smiling as he swats a pillow toward Roger’s head. Roger laughs.


	11. brian’s asphyxiation kink part two (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** choking (for real this time), premature ejactulation

_**anonymous asked:** can we get a pt 2 to the asphyxiation blurb where the boys like Actually choke bri and he just. Can’t and nuts in like 0 time at all thank u i love u 💛_

“alright?” roger asks gently, smoothing a hand over brian’s side. he’s on top of brian, a knee on either side of his narrow hips, looking down at him carefully. john and freddie are watching from the other side of the bed, freddie pressed against john’s back, his chin hooked over john’s shoulder, slowly working a hand over john’s cock.

“i’m good,” brian whispers, meeting roger’s eyes.

“are you sure?” roger asks. “because if you not ready we can wait, we don’t have to do it now—”

“no,” brian says quickly. “no, i want it. please.”

he wants it so much— has wanted it for so long it feels like he’s going crazy with how much he _wants_ — and now that he’s finally going to get it he feels more than a little dizzy with need.

“okay,” roger soothes. his hand moves up to trail from the base of brian’s neck down to his chest. “tell me what you want lovely.”

brian swallows so hard his throat clicks. his cheeks burn. “i want you to choke me,” he whispers.

“fuck,” john mutters from somewhere on brian’s right.

“good boy,” roger croons. he squeezes brian’s waist, reassuring. “what are your colours?”

“green for go, yellow for slow down, red for stop.”

“good,” roger praises. “and if you can’t talk?”

“i’ll tap you three times.”

“wonderful. you’re doing so well angel.”

brian feels his cheeks heat up at the praise. “thank you,” he whispers.

“are you ready?” roger asks, his hand returning to the base of brian’s throat, just resting there.

“yes,” brian says. he’s more than ready for this.

when roger finally starts to squeeze, applying the slightest bit of pressure, brian can’t hold in his moan. he closes his eyes and revels in the feeling of it, the way it makes it just a little harder to take in air, and if he wasn’t hard before he certainly is now.

“colour?” roger checks.

“green,” brian manages, “green, green. please don’t stop.”

“holy shit,” someone breathes, but brian isn’t sure who.

“harder, please,” he whispers. “you can— you can do it harder.”

roger’s hand around his throat tightens, just the smallest bit, makes his head start to feel fuzzy. when brian opens his eyes, his vision is blurred around the edges, roger kneeling over him the only thing that’s still in focus. he finds he can barely take in air now, his breaths choked off and short, and soon the headrush hits and all he can feel is the pressure on his throat and just how hard he is, his cock throbbing and leaking already. everything else melts away and his head feels so blissfully empty.

heat is pooling low in his stomach and he’s suddenly much, much closer than he thought. roger’s hand on his throat is steady and sure and brian feels so helpless, so wonderfully lost in it, like he’s sinking in this hazy sort of pleasure, and before he can even register what’s happening he’s cumming, untouched, spilling over his stomach and his chest. 

he’s so out of it he doesn’t notice roger’s eyes going wide in surprise, or john and freddie’s moans when they realize what happened. roger’s grip on his throat loosens and brian gasps for air, breathing hard, his limbs heavy and tingling from the strength of his orgasm. roger’s hands move to rest on his hips, thumbing over his hip bones, comforting, as brian catches his breath.

finally, he opens his eyes to look up at roger, who’s smiling down at him in amusement.

“that was fast,” roger teases. 

brian’s cheeks go hot and he covers his face with his hands, whining. “shut up.”


	12. pretty clothes and manhandling (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** T/E  
>  **warnings:** feminization/none

_**anonymous asked:** Brian was raised both as a boy and a girl in his childhood and a lot of times he was dressed up as a little girl but as he grew older he realized that's not "normal" so begins to only dress "normally" as a boy, suppressing his desires of being "pretty". But when Freddie took him to Zandra Rhodes all the hidden feelings came crashing back and he's torn. Cue the other boys secretly finding out and subtly encouraging and praising him._

They’d be so sweet and lovely to him! They don’t want him to know that they know because they don’t want him to feel weird about it, but they keep subtly encouraging him as much as they can to embrace his femininity. When he goes out shopping with Freddie and Roger they always catch him eyeing some of the pretty clothes, the lacy or silky things, and they always suggest them to Brian and make him try them on! Even though Brian doesn’t usually end up buying the clothes, it’s enough for them to see the smile on Brian’s face when he looks at himself in the dressing room mirror, the sweetest pink blush on his cheeks.

Freddie gets into the habit of painting Brian’s nails for him, and the look on Brian’s face when Freddie pulls out the nail polish literally makes their hearts melt. Brian gets insecure about it sometimes, going out in public with his nails painted, but the boys can always sense when Brian is getting like that and they reassure him before he even says anything, telling him they love the colour of his nails and he looks so nice and so pretty.

They even start to buy him some pretty clothing— nice blouses and long, flowy tops. Brian never wears them out but he’ll wear them sometimes when he’s around the flat with them, and the boys just can’t keep their hands off of him when he’s dressed like that. He just looks so soft and pretty and lovely and they’ll tell him that again and again until he’s blushing and giggling. Eventually, John even buys him some lingerie— a sheer chemise and a matching pair of panties. Brian blushes like mad when John gives it to him, but he goes to try it on, and when he comes back out to show the boys how he looks they’re speechless. Brian is smiling that bright, soft smile, like he’s trying to hide it but he can’t, and he looks so beautiful and happy it just takes their breath away. They’re just so happy that he’s happy— the fact that Brian dressed like this is the prettiest thing they’ve ever seen is just an added bonus.

_**anonymous asked:** poly!queen ... okay, i know brian is tall boy but i feel like the others (especially freddie with his very nicely toned arms) would be able to overtake him easily so maybe brian reeeeally liking being tossed around? :3 they're just so dominating over him and he *shivers* loves it._

Brian LOVES being tossed around by his boyfriends!! He may be tall, but he weighs practically nothing, so it's so easy for the boys to manhandle him and push him around. Not to mention that his boyfriends are all strong as hell— Roger is a fucking drummer for god's sake, he's literally all upper-body strength— and Brian catches himself staring at their biceps more often that he's like to admit. He can't look away when John picks up his bass or when Freddie throws his arms into the air as he struts around the stage or when Roger plays his drums, just watching the muscles in their arms flex and ripple as they move. It always leaves his trousers feeling uncomfortably tight.

Brian just loves how strong they are. Sometimes John will come up behind him in the kitchen, spin him around and push him back against the wall, pin him there and kiss him breathless while he shoves a hand down his pants just to watch him squirm. He loves the way Freddie will manhandle him into bed, all roaming hands as they make their way to the bedroom until suddenly he's grabbing Brian by the waist and literally tossing him onto the bed. What really drives him crazy though is the way they can hold him down while they fuck him, pinning his wrists to the mattress above his head as they fuck him hard and fast. He'll playfully fight back sometimes, bratting at them and being uncooperative, not listening to what they say, until he's riled them up enough that they're grabbing his hips tightly, pinning him to the wall or to the bed or pretty much whatever to flat surface is nearest so they can have their way with him.


	13. brian’s first time at a BDSM club (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** M  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** ;3 Andie how about sub!Brian's first time at a prestigious BDSM club? Like he just figured himself out and is still very new to the kink aspect but he really wants to find someone who's capable & loving and he could have a relationship with; This club is recommended to him by some other subs online. Upon entering being a newcomer in the scene makes Brian feel really out of place and intimidated, but then there are people approaching him, three beautiful men to be exact - ;)_

Brian bites his lip and glances around the club again. It’s one of the fancy, upscale ones, full of people dressed in black leather and spandex chatting at the bar and grinding on the dance floor. It’s all kind of hazy in the red light, but in the corner of the room Brian can just make up the staircase leading up to “the dungeon.” It’s all so new and intimidating and he feels so awkward and out of place, sitting there in the booth alone. He’s very close to just getting up and leaving when suddenly three men are walking toward him. They’re all so gorgeous Brian’s heart skips a few beats, and when they slip into the booth to sit across from him, he swallows.

“Hey,” one of them grins. He’s got long brown hair and a tiny tooth gap.

Brian smiles, trying his best to look like he knows what he’s doing. “Hi.”

“You’re new here,” the man says.

Brian laughs, a little awkwardly. “Is it that obvious?”

“No, no,” the man says quickly. “We’ve just never seen you around before.”

“Oh,” Brian says, trying not to make it obvious how insecure he’s feeling. “Um, yeah. Actually, it’s my first time being anywhere like this.”

“Are you enjoying yourself?” The blonde one asks.

“I am,” Brian says. “I must admit though, I’m feeling a little out of place.” He tucks a loose curl back behind his ear.

The brown-haired one hums. “Maybe you just need to be shown the ropes,” he smirks.

“Literally,” the blonde jokes. All three men laugh, and Brian finds himself giggling too, his cheeks burning.

“I’m John,” the brown-haired one introduces himself. “That’s Freddie,” he gestures to the one with black hair, and then finally to the blonde, “and that idiot is Roger.”

“Prick,” Roger mutters under his breath.

Brian laughs softly. “I’m Brian,” he says.

They talk for what feels like hours. It’s not quite what Brian expected from a place like this, but these men are nice. They talk and talk and talk— about Brian’s studies and about the clothing stall that Roger and Freddie run, and once they get onto the topic of music, nobody could shut them up if they tried. Brian finds himself feeling more relaxed and comfortable than he has in ages, talking and laughing along with their jokes without a care in the world.

“So,” Roger says finally, grinning at him from across the booth. “What are you?”

Brian blinks. “Um, I—”

“He means,” Freddie jumps in. “Are you a dom? Sub? Switch?”

“O-Oh,” Brian stammers. He feels his cheeks heat up. “I’m, um, I’m a sub.” he says quietly.

Roger’s smile widens. “I thought so.”

Brian doesn’t even have time to wonder what that’s supposed to mean because then John’s hand is gently trailing up his forearm, making him shiver. When Brian looks over at him, John’s eyes are dark, but still so warm and kind.

“So Brian,” he says quietly. “Would you care to come upstairs with us?”

Brian is a little speechless. Out of all the possible ways he’d imagined this night could go, he’d never once dreamed of this— three of the most beautiful men he’s ever seen, who also happen to be charming and funny and kind, asking him to join them upstairs. It’s better than anything he could’ve imagined.

His heart is pounding with excitement and nerves. He smiles. “Lead the way.”


	14. fruit salad (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** feminization

_**anonymous asked:** Brian's humming some tune under his breath and prepping to make fruit salads in the kitchen when he's suddenly spun around and pulled into a heavy make out session with the other three which results him loosing his shirt and jeans right there except the apron he's wearing because according to them he looks awfully sweet in that like he's their own little beautiful sexy house wife._

The boys just can’t keep their hands off him! He’s got his little apron on and his hair is tied up in a messy bun with all these stray curls and he’s just humming to himself as he cuts up the fruit and suddenly there are lips on his neck and hands on his waist. Roger spins him around quickly and kisses him without warning, pushing him back against the counter as Brian makes a surprised little sound into his mouth. He can never resist any of his boyfriends though, and he finds himself kissing Roger back hard, matching his intensity.

Suddenly John and Freddie are on either side of him, John kissing his neck while Freddie reaches for Brian’s belt buckle Brian breaks his kiss with Roger, saying breathlessly “ _what_ has gotten into you three?” but he doesn’t wait for an answer before he lets John turn his head to pull him in for a kiss. It’s wet and filthy, all tongue and teeth as Roger sucks bruises into his neck and Freddie finally succeeds in rucking his pants down.

“You have no idea how good you look right now Bri,” Freddie groans, his roaming hands slipping under Brian’s shirt to tug it up, waiting for Brian and John to break their kiss before he pulls it over his head, so Brian is left there in nothing but his little apron.

“But I was making fruit salad,” he protests weakly, before he feels Roger’s teeth on his throat and he moans loudly.

“It can wait,” John growls, grabbing Brian by the hips and manhandling him around so that his back is to the three of them, pushing the fruit out of the way so Brian can brace his hands on the counter, already breathing hard.

“Look so pretty Brian,” Roger groans against his ear. “Such a sexy little housewife for us, aren’t you? Just look so sweet in your little apron.”

Suddenly there are slick fingers pressing against his hole and Brian keens, rocking back against them, dropping his head.

“What do you say angel?” Freddie says, “Are you gonna let us fuck your little hole until you can’t walk?”

Brian gasps as one finger suddenly presses in, followed quickly by a second. He nods as quickly as he can. “Yes. Yes, please.”

Someone smacks his ass then, none too gently, making Brian moan brokenly and hide his face in his arm.

“Good girl,” John says lowly from somewhere behind him. “Sound so fucking pretty for us...”


	15. reunion (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** M  
>  **warnings:** feminization

_**anonymous asked:** Brian wanting to surprise his boyfriends for their reunion after being away for three weeks for his astronomy camp so he puts on pretty make up and sexy lingerie underneath his fluffy bath robe waiting for them to come home on their bed, but due to exhaustion he accidentally fell asleep, then wakes up to his boyfriends' smirks and roaming hands on him? ;P_

He does himself up so nicely for them! He makes sure his curls are all soft and pretty and puts some make up on— mascara, eyeshadow, blush, and even some nice pink lipstick. He takes out the sexy black lingerie he knows drives his boyfriends wild and gets changed, only he might have misjudged how tired he is from the day of travelling, and the whole time he’s getting dressed he’s yawning, fighting to stay awake.

Once he's all ready he wraps himself in his soft bathrobe and decides to lie down. Just for a few minutes, he tells himself. Only he must have fallen asleep, because next thing he knows there are hands on him, brushing his hair back and trailing down his chest. There are fingers toying with the belt of his bathrobe, quickly untying it, before there are hands all over him, roaming his chest.

"Welcome home baby," Roger murmurs, smirking. "What's all this?"

Brian shudders as John's hand slides up his thigh. "Missed you all," he says breathlessly, grinning when Freddie leans down to kiss him quickly.

"You look wonderful," Freddie whispers when he pulls away, and Brian blushes.

John slips the bathrobe down his shoulders and runs his hands over Brian's arms. "We missed you so much sweet girl," he murmurs, and Brian cranes his neck until John leans down to kiss him too.

John kisses him until his lungs burn, hard and hungry, all tongue and teeth, and between that and Freddie's hand palming his cock through his lacy panties, Brian is fully hard by the time John pulls away.

"You did?" he asks breathlessly, moaning softly when Roger's hand slips under his bra to play with his nipple. He looks up at them with dark eyes. "Are you gonna show me how much you missed me?"

"Oh, baby girl," Roger hums, his voice low, making Brian's dick throb in his panties. "We're going to ruin you."


	16. exhibitionism and a sleepy morning (breaky/mob!au poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E/G  
>  **warnings:** exhibitionism/none

_**anonymous asked:** DEAR LORD ANDIE please please please could you write something about John being a huge fucking exhibitionist?! THIS IS LITERALLY SO HOT I CAN'T EVEN PLEASEEEEEE I need you to elaborate. *heavy breathing* Anything from you is WORTH IT IS DIVINE (i really don't what prompt to come up for this I'M SO SORRY as usual love me some sub!Brian?;D)_

YES ok i'm so happy u asked bc listen i'm right john is such an exhibitionist and im 100% sure he'd have SUCH a big thing for semi-public sex ok? and brian is so into it but he's also baby and super subby so he always gets so blushy and shy and embarrassed 🥵

john loves to suck brian off under the table at fancy restaurants, like those ones with the long tablecloths so no one can see. and brian just can't keep it together when john sucks him off at the best of times, so as soon as he feels john's hands on his crotch under the table slowly unzipping his trousers, his hips buck and he whines and john has to squeeze his ankle as a reminder to be fucking quiet or else they're gonna get caught! and the whole time john is sucking him off brian is just bright red, gripping the edge of the seat so hard and trying to swallow his moans and whines because there are people just everywhere!!

and john will have brian get on his knees for him pretty much anywhere— in public bathrooms and at parks in broad ducking daylight, in the kitchen of the flat while roger and freddie are in the next room, in the studio while the others are just gone for coffee and will be back any second, and it just turns them both on so fucking much that anybody could walk in at any moment and see how much of a slut brian is for john's cock 🥵

they also LOVE to fuck in risky places, like in the car when they're parked somewhere super public, in random storage closets and spare unlocked spare rooms with john's fingers shoved into brian's mouth to try and shut him up a little because brian's complete inability to stay quiet while he's getting fucked is gonna get them caught (although fingers in his mouth usually just makes brian moan louder), they'll even fuck in the flat with the bedroom door wide fucking open knowing freddie or roger could walk by at any minute and catch them!

_**anonymous asked:** mob!au snippet? its a sleepy morning and all four of them are sprawled out on their king sized bed, one of them reaches out to rub Bri's bare back and he doesn't even tense up. just. everyone is warm and happy and lovey_

when he wakes up to the warm morning light spilling in through the windows, john isn't really expecting brian to still be there. he knows brian now— at least, more than he did, more than anybody else does except for roger and freddie— and he knows that last night had been a lot for him. no matter how much brian had enjoyed it— and he definitely had, that much was clear— it was a big step for him, and john knows it was a little overwhelming. so he really expects to wake up and find that brian had snuck out at some point during the night, back to his own room to think everything over and be alone with his thoughts. so when he wakes to find brian still sprawled out on the bed beside him, john's chest swells with something so loving and fond it actually hurts.

roger and freddie are already awake, curled up together near john's back, and when john stretches and turns his head to look at them, roger's got his head resting on freddie's chest while freddie slowly runs his fingers through his messy hair.

"morning," john croaks, smiling sleepily.

roger smiles at him, something bright and happy in his eyes. he nods toward brian. "he stayed," he says softly, and john's smile widens.

"yeah," he whispers, turning back to look at brian again.

he's sprawled out on the bed with his bare back toward john, his curls a mess against the pillow. brian looks so soft and so real in the yellowy morning light, and john can't resist reaching out to touch his back, so gently. he doesn't mean to, but the action wakes brian up; john hears his breathing change as he stirs.

he keeps rubbing his hand slowly up and down brian's back, as soothing as he can, and to his surprise, brian doesn't tense up or jerk away when he realizes someone is touching him. he's pliant and lax and warm to the touch, and john can't help but push his curls to the side so he can press a kiss to his shoulder.

brian hums contentedly, before he's shifting, rolling onto his side to face john with his eyes still closed before he nuzzles into john's chest with a sleepy sigh. john's smile widens, and he wraps his arms around brian to hold him closely.

brian is still half asleep, breathing slowly with his face pressed to john's bare chest, so relaxed and pliant in john's arms. freddie and roger are still behind him, dozing together, and something warm and happy swells in john's chest. he could get used to this, he thinks.


	17. wet dream (maylor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** Could we have something like pre-relationship Brian having a really nice wet dream about the Queen boys (or one of them) and woke up with them (or he) looking very amused staring at him and sitting beside him on his bed? (apparently Brian forgot to lock his bedroom door again)_

_Roger hovers over him, kissing and nipping from Brian’s neck down his chest, locking eyes with him as he presses a kiss just above the waistband of his boxers. Brian’s chest is heaving and he can’t look away as Roger slowly mouths over the outline of his cock through his boxers, moaning at the heat of his mouth. Roger tugs his underwear down and off, before humming, pressing a kiss to the tip of Brian’s dick before curling his hand around him._

_Brian moans, twisting his fingers in the sheets. “Rog…” he breathes._

_Roger grins wickedly, before sucking the head of his dick into his mouth. Brian’s hips jerk violently, his eyes squeezing shut as Roger sinks down on his cock, sucking, and the wet heat of his mouth is driving Brian insane._

_“God, Roger,” he says again. “Shit. Feels so fucking good, please don’t stop—”_

_Roger is fucking amazing with his mouth. He takes him so deep, before pulling back for a moment to suckle on the head, mouthing along the shaft. He brings Brian right to the edge and keeps him there, pulling back every time Brian starts to tense up until Brian actually feels like crying._

_“Roger,” he begs, “please let me come, please, I need it, I’ve been so good Roger plea—”_

“Brian?”

Brian’s eyebrows slowly furrow in his sleep, and he groans softly.

“Bri?” Roger tries again, trying and failing to suppress his smirk when Brian only moans again, his eyelashes fluttering. Roger shakes his shoulder. “Brian.”

Finally, Brian starts to wake up. “Wha—” He blinks slowly in confusion, frowning up at Roger. Roger looks back at him in amusement.

Finally, Brian’s brain registers that it’s Roger standing in front of him. His eyes widen and the flush on his cheeks darkens as he suddenly sits up, pulling the comforter to his chest. He’s looking at Roger with his mouth hanging open, as if he doesn’t quite know what to say, and Roger holds back a laugh.

“Good dream Bri?” he asks, his eyes bright and mischievous.

Brian blanches. “I— wha— why are you in my room?”

“You left your door unlocked, and I had a question for you.” Roger wets his lips, taking in the pretty pink flush down Brian’s neck and the poorly concealed tent in the blankets near his crotch. “But this is much more important I think.”

Brian swallows as Roger takes a step closer. “I don’t— what are you—”

“You were moaning, Bri,” Roger says obviously, a smug little smirk on his face. “My name, to be specific.”

Brian’s face is bright red. “I…”

Roger sits carefully on the edge of his bed, and it’s the first time Brian notices that Roger’s pupils are blown, that the tips of his ears are just a little pink. “What was I doing?” Roger asks softly. “In the dream.”

Brian pulls his bottom lip between his teeth. He doesn’t say anything.

“Was I…” Roger trails off, settling his hand over Brian’s crotch on top of the comforter. He’s still hard. Roger smirks, tugging the blankets down and off Brian’s lap. Brian lets him, watching him with wide eyes. He’s only dressed in boxers and a t-shirt, and Roger carefully reaches out to curl a hand around his cock through his underwear. Brian gasps, his hips bucking. “Doing this?” After a moment, his hand slips lower as Brian lets his legs fall open further. He trails his hand down as low he can, gently squeezing Brian’s ass. “Or maybe this?”

Brian can’t seem to find any words, watching Roger with doe eyes and parted lips. He lets out a shaky breath as Roger suddenly climbs onto the bed, pushing Brian’s legs open further to kneel between them. “Or,” he says, leaning over him, so close to Brian’s cock that the heat of his breath makes it twitch, “was I doing this?” He makes sure his eyes are locked with Brian’s as he presses a kiss to the head of Brian’s cock through his underwear. Brian’s dick jumps and he whimpers in the back of his throat.

“You were—” Brian swallows, hard. “You were sucking me off,” he manages finally. “Edging me.”

Roger’s eyebrows raise in surprise. “Was I now?” he says.

Brian nods.

“You like to be edged Bri?” he asks, gently stroking Brian through his underwear before he slowly mouths along the outline of his cock.

“Shit, Rog—” Brian gasps, his hands twisting in the sheets. “Y-Yeah. Yes.”

Roger wets his lips, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Brian’s boxers and tugging them down just slightly. He pauses, searching Brian’s eyes. “Is this okay?”

Brian nods so quickly it’s almost embarrassing. “Please, Rog.”

Roger grins.


	18. fooling around in the club (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** exhibitionism

_**anonymous asked:** Queen were out enjoying themselves in a rather high-end club one night and they’ve booked a secluded booth; Brian was in a particular subby mood and tipsy from all the alcohol he just keep nuzzling into them so sweetly with that cute grin and blushing so prettily, the other three can’t help but start to let their hands wander. At first Brian squirmed nervously cuz they’re still in public and someone might come in but eventually he couldn’t resist their wonderful touches, they know his body well._

When Brian drinks, he tends to get _really_ subby. He’s all warm and flushed from the alcohol, just tipsy and giggly with the cutest little grin on his face as he watches his boyfriends joking around. They’re all pretty tipsy by this point, just laughing and messing around with each other, and they’re all thankful that they’d thought ahead and booked a more secluded booth because they can’t seem to keep their hands off of each other— or, more specifically, off of Brian. He just looks so sweet and so lovely, all soft and pink-cheeked in the dim lighting of the booth, leaning his head on Roger’s shoulder as he giggles at a dumb joke that Freddie made, and John can’t help it when he leans over to kiss that pretty little grin off his lips. Brian makes a small noise of surprise, but quickly starts kissing him back. When John nips on his bottom lip, Brian doesn’t quite have the presence of mind to try to hold back his moan. When John pulls away, Brian is blushing.

“What was that for?” he giggles.

John shrugs, grinning. “Because.”

Brian laughs. Roger’s hand, which was on his waist, starts to slip slower, and Brian squirms. “Rog…”

“What?” Roger says innocently.

Brian does his best to ignore Roger’s wandering hands, but before long they’re on his lap, squeezing his upper thigh, and Brian can feel his pants starting to get tight. Suddenly, John’s lips are on his neck, kissing up the column of his throat and licking over his pulse point, and Brian lets out a shaky breath.

“Guys, I don’t…” he trails off, lashes fluttering as John nips at the corner of his jaw. “There are people…” There’s a curtain separating their booth from the rest of the club, but he can hear the chatter, the music and laughter, and at any point somebody could pull over the curtain and come in, and the thought makes his heart pound in his chest and makes heat rush straight to his cock.

“Come on baby,” John murmurs. “Nobody can see.”

His lips feel so good on Brian’s neck, and now Roger’s hand is resting over his crotch, squeezing so gently and toying with the button of his trousers, and Brian can’t bring himself to tell them to stop. Especially because then Freddie is slipping under the table with something mischievous in his eyes, coming up to kneel between Brian’s legs.

Roger’s nimble fingers undo his trousers and Brian is breathing hard, gripping the edge of the seat as he looks down at Freddie. Freddie’s hands rub over his thighs and he looks up at Brian, questioning. 

Brian nods.

Freddie grins. He reaches up to tug Brian’s zipper down, before slipping a hand into his boxers and curling it around Brian’s cock. Brian hisses, his hips jerking forward. Freddie tugs his underwear down enough to wrap his hand around Brian properly, stroking him slowly before he leans in to kitten lick over the tip.

Brian whines, _loud_ , his hips bucking. Suddenly there are fingers in his mouth— John’s— and without even thinking about it, Brian closes his lips around them and sucks.

“Good boy,” John says, a little breathlessly, looking at him with dark eyes. “Stay nice and quiet for us, that’s it…”


	19. sex under the stars and cock worship (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** Freddie, Roger and John reserved a luxurious top floor penthouse suite that comes with a large out-in-the-open balcony decorated with beautiful flowers and plants, a coffee table and large sofa chairs. Brian’s flight doesn’t land until night, they went to pick him up at the airport and blindfold him all the way before reaching the suite's balcony. “Don’t be shy it’s just us here Brian. You look so beautiful under the moon light, don’t you want us to make love to you beneath your favorite stars?”_

Brian moans softly, clinging to Roger tightly as Roger slowly rocks into him again and again. He feels so good, so fucking full, and when he manages to open his eyes he’s met with the sight of the night sky above him— deep blue and dotted with bright stars. Roger’s head is tucked into his neck, his lips on the column of his throat.

“Rog…” he sighs, his back arching when Roger brushes against his sweet spot.

“Feel good?” Roger breathes.

Brian nods. “Don’t stop.”

He lets his head fall to the side and sees John and Freddie kissing slowly, gentle and messy, and when they break apart Brian whines until John laughs and leans over to kiss him instead.

The night air is warm against his skin, the sky above him so clear, and any other clear night like this he’d be in a field in the middle of nowhere, lying on his back in the grass stargazing. As it is, now, he doubts he could name a single constellation with the way Roger is fucking him, so slow and deep and loving and so fucking good, with the way John is kissing him breathless, and when Freddie snakes a hand between his and Roger’s body to wrap around his cock, Brian is a gonner. Roger changes his angle slightly and hits Brian’s prostate dead on, and Brian gasps.

“Roger…” he says breathlessly.

“So good for us Bri,” Roger murmurs into his ear. “Missed you so much. Gonna make you feel so good baby boy.”

_**anonymous asked:** The boys LOVE to worship Brian's pretty pink cock they will get their hands and mouths on it whenever and wherever Brian gets ambushed (wwwwww) randomly through out the day when he's just going about his life WWWWWW_

Brian can literally just be minding his own business doing the dishes when suddenly one of the boys comes up behind up and shoves a hand down his pants. Sometimes Brian tries to fight it, trying halfheartedly to convince whoever it is that he’s busy and he needs to finish what he’s doing, but of course he doesn’t actually what them to stop. Some days he gives in faster than others, but it always ends with him desperate and needy and begging for release. Sometimes they’ll let him cum, but other times they’ll rock leave him hard and leaking in his trousers. He’s just so good though, he’d never finish himself off without their permission.

They all also _love_ sucking Brian off. They love just worshiping his cock, teasing him and getting him so worked up and bringing him right to the edge and keeping him there until Brian is almost crying he’s so desperate to cum. Brian could be at the kitchen table working on his super hard space homework, and one of them just crawls under the table and undoes Brian’s pants, telling him he needs to relax before sucking him off so well. They’ll even go up to Brian while Brian is on the phone, getting on their knees for him, and Brian always nods so fast even though he’s literally on the phone talking to someone, letting them get his pants open so they can just worship his cock. They’re always fucking filthy when he suck Brian off too, looking up into Brian’s eyes while they mouth along the shaft and suckle on the head before sinking down as far as they can to swallow around him, and Brian has to try so hard to keep his voice relatively even as he’s talking on the phone but he always ends up coming so fast. The boys don’t mind though, they just clean him up with their mouths and tuck him away again and give him a quick kiss, leaving him there flushed and breathless.


	20. brianna’s tits and the boys teasing brian (poly!king/poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** Poly!King Brianna feels insecure about her small breasts so the girls decide to worship the hell out of them at every available time and often ambush Brianna when she's just going on about her day, showing her how much they love them; Cupping and fondling them while they're pressed tightly against Brianna from behind, whispering to her how lovely they look in their hands and how pleasant they are to their touch, pushing her down and spreading her legs then diving down to suck on her nipples etc._

Brianna could be in the kitchen just washing dishes when suddenly one of her girlfriends is behind her, cupping her tits in their hands and giving them a nice squeeze. Because her breasts are so small, it’s rare that Brianna will wear a bra, especially around the flat, so whenever the girls get a chance they love to slip their hands inside Brianna’s shirt to fondle her breasts and play with her nipples, just so they can hear her gasp and sigh so prettily.

It helps that Brianna’s breasts are ridiculously sensitive. More than a few times she’s cum from nipple stimulation alone, which never fails to drive the girls absolutely wild. Their favourite thing to do is subtly grab her tits in public, just to get her flustered and worked up while she can’t do anything about it. They absolutely adore her tiny breasts, and whenever Brianna gets insecure about them they’re always more than happy to show her how much they adore them. They’ll take her to bed and just absolutely worship her breasts, fondling them, sucking her nipples and leaving small little hickies, all while they’re telling her how pretty she looks and how perfect her tits are, how nicely they fit in their hands, and how they just love how soft and small they are!!!!

_**anonymous asked:** The boys are very handsy with Brian; They love how sensitive and responsive he is even to the slightest of their touches, be it hands or mouths. They'd be on the couch watching TV while playing with Brian absentmindedly as if he's only an afterthought, arms locking him with them, mouths sucking hickeys on his neck and hands wandering on his body, or shoved in his trousers mindlessly caressing his dick. They just love the feel of Brian in their hands and winding him up for his reactions. ;)_

God I love the idea of him just lying on the couch being little spoon with one of the boys as they watch a movie or something, and whoever it is just has their hand down Brian’s pants, just idly playing with his dick, no real intention to get him off, while sweet Bri is trying so hard to be good and just focus on the movie but their hand just feels so _good._ He’s so hard and they’re mindlessly caressing his dick, playing with the head just to feel his cock jump and hear the soft pretty noises he makes!! Just like mouthing at his neck and the shell of ear and poor Brian can’t focus on the movie at all, he’s just got his eyes closed as they kiss his neck and carelessly play with his cock and every time they see that his eyes are closed they tell him to pay attention to the movie and Brian whines and opens his eyes and tries his best to focus because he wants to be good so bad!!


	21. brian in lingerie (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** M  
>  **warnings:** feminization

_**anonymous asked:** Hmmmm Andie a scenario in which the boys finding out that Brian wears lingerie in secret? Maybe he's always careful to change beforehand but one time before their show Brian just couldn't find the time to sneak away to change and in the end he has to go on stage with the lingerie under his stage costume? He's so worried and scared of others finding out so after their show he hurries away ASAP and that's when the boys corner him THEY KNOW._

Brian has the sweetest little collection of lingerie that he likes to wear— mostly panties, a few sheer and lacy bodysuits, even some bralettes. He loves to wear them, even though nobody gets to see but him. They just make him feel so pretty! 

He keeps it all in a box under his bed and so far he’s managed to keep it secret from his boyfriends, always being extremely careful when he wears it, making sure to wear clothes that cover everything properly so no one will see. Until one day he misjudges how much time he has to get changed before they leave the flat to head to the venue and he ends up going out still wearing his favourite bodysuit under his clothes— it’s black and lacy, low cut with sheer cutouts on the sides. He tries so hard not to let the boys see when they’re getting changed at the venue. Brian gets dressed in his stage clothes as carefully as he can, trying to keep his body covered up at all times so the boys don’t notice, and he really thinks he’s gotten away with it. But of course his eagle-eyed boyfriends noticed— how could they not?

They’re distracted for the whole show, knowing that Brian is wearing that under his clothes! They think it’s so sexy and they have no idea why Brian didn’t tell them about it to begin with! They manage to make it through the show, and as soon as they’re offstage and back in the dressing room they’re cornering Brian before he can even try to sneak away. Before they even say anything, Brian knows, and his face turns so red. At first when Roger asks him what he’s hiding under that costume he’s wearing Brian acts like he has no idea what he’s talking about, but pretty quickly he gives in.

When John asks gently if they can see, Brian blushes even harder, but he nods and lets John pull his shirt over his head so they can see it. The boys can’t hold back their surprised gasps. Brian just looks so good, so pretty and feminine, and if they weren’t hard before, they definitely are now. They can’t stop telling Brian how good he looks and how beautiful he is until he’s all blushy and giggly. He’s even the one to offer to take off his trousers so they can get the full effect! He’s a little shy and insecure when he’s standing there in nothing but his bodysuit, which is so tight and sheer it leaves very little to the imagination, and he doesn’t seem to know what to do with his arms, crossing them and then putting them on his hips and then letting them hang at his sides until Freddie grabs his hands and tells him so sincerely that he’s the sexiest thing he’s ever seen in his life.

They’re all so turned on they can’t even wait until they get home— they take Brian right there in the dressing room, over the countertop in front of the big mirrors. Brian is already so worked up he cums just from them fingering him open, making a mess of his pretty bodysuit! Then they take turns fucking him until Brian is an incoherent mess, just whining and babbling, watching in the mirror as his boyfriends absolutely wreck him. Maybe he should wear his lingerie more often…


	22. pregnant mob brian getting railed (mob!au poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** mpreg

_**anonymous asked:** im sorry even the THOUGHT of pregnant mob brian made me so fucking horny so if you’ve got the time, could you write a little piece where he’s pretty far along, maybe some sexytimes?? 😳_

brian moans long and loud, pressing his face into the pillow. he’s on his side with john pressed against his back, fucking into him nice and slow and deep. john buries his face into brian’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around him to rest a protective hand over the curve of his belly to hold him close.

“alright baby boy?” john asks breathlessly, pressing a kiss to brian’s shoulder.

brian doesn’t answer, panting helplessly with the feeling of being so _full_ , john’s cock filling him up so well, the angle letting john hit his prostate with almost every thrust. they’ve grown to love this position— all four of them. it’s just about the last position that’s comfortable (or possible) for brian to be fucked in, with how big he’s gotten. it’s just luck really that brian loves it— loves the intimacy of it and the feeling of his lovers pressed against him from behind, the way they can put their hand on his belly while they fuck him, making him feel so safe.

brian trembles in john’s arms, and when he feels freddie’s hand curl around his cock he cries out and arches into the touch. freddie strokes him in time with john’s thrusts and brian feels like he’s going crazy with it, and when roger suddenly reaches to twist at one of his nipples, brian’s brain shorts out.

“holy shit,” he gasps, his hand coming to rest over john’s on his tummy. “oh god— roger, john, fred, fuck—”

“shh angel,” john whispers into his ear. “we’ve got you. such a perfect boy for us brian.”

brian whines, tipping his head to the side, and john doesn’t waste any time before he’s leaning in to catch his lips. freddie moves down then to take brian’s leaking cock into his mouth, licking over the head before swallowing him down, and brian jerks voilently, arching his hips down on john’s cock, instinctively trying to get him as deep as he can. brian melts into it, getting lost in the feeling of his boys all around him, their hands and their mouths on him.

“that’s it love,” roger says, his voice breathless and raspy in that way that always makes heat rush to brian’s cock. “we’ve got you. gonna take such good care of you baby boy…”


	23. more pregnant mob brian (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** G  
>  **warnings:** mpreg, vomiting (mentioned)

_**anonymous asked:** pls more pregnant mob brian i require it_

brian closes his eyes and nuzzles further into roger’s chest, feeling roger’s arm around his shoulder tighten in response, holding him close. john is on his other side, leaning against him, absentmindedly rubbing his belly. brian feels huge and bloated, this far along, always exhausted and sore. after a long half hour, the baby has finally stopped doing acrobatics in brian’s tummy, and with john’s hand rubbing soothing circles over his bump, brian finds he barely has the energy to keep his eyes open, let alone pay attention the the movie playing on the tv in front of him.

“feeling okay darling?” freddie asks quietly.

he sounds slightly worried in that way he always seems to be about brian these days. it’s been especially bad today, with brian having had morning sickness practically all day. he’s only just now feeling a little better— well enough to peel himself off the floor of the bathroom (with roger’s help) and have a long shower before joining his boys to watch a movie. all the exhaustion seems to have caught up to him now, though, and brian feels like he could fall asleep right where he is, squeezed between the three of them on the couch.

“yeah,” brian says quietly, not bothering to open his eyes. “just tired.”

he feels roger press a soft kiss to his cheek. “you want something to eat?” he asks, gentle.

the idea makes brian’s stomach turn again, and he wrinkles his nose.

“i’m not really hungry.”

john hums softly in his ear, and brian finally opens his eyes.

“you should really try and eat something bri,” john says, ever the voice of reason. “for the baby. she’s probably hungry.”

brian groans. tipping his head to give john and halfhearted glare. he knows he doesn’t actually have much of a say in the matter, so he doesn’t say anything.

“just some plain toast maybe?” john prompts, and after a long moment, brian nods.

“wonderful.” john gets up from the couch, leaning down to press a kiss to brian’s forehead, and then to his belly. “plain toast, coming right up.”


	24. skype sex and dirty talk (dealor/poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** ok so Hear Me Out. camboy or skype sex with 70s john 🥺 (or brian as well if ya don’t do sub!john) that shy angel all dolled up whoever’s at the other side of the screen, doing whatever they order him to, blushing but Loving it still ❤️_

i can totally imagine john having skype sex with roger and roger just soft topping subby little babie deaky! john looks so lovely with his soft long hair and the pink flush on his cheeks, his pretty cock in his hand, slowly stroking himself just the way roger tells him to. he’s got his laptop set up in front of him on the bed with roger on the screen jerking himself off just as slow while he directs john, and john is just staring at him with parted lips being so careful to do everything roger tells him because he’s just so good! 

roger tells john to fuck himself on his fingers and john does, even though he’s all shy and blushing so much— he opens himself up all slowly for roger, turning around so he can show roger how good he’s being and how well he fingers himself, letting roger see the way his fingers are disappearing into his pretty little hole. i bet roger even has john fuck himself with a toy, making him tease himself with it first until john is practically begging for it before finally letting him have it. john puts on such a good show for him, fucking himself with his big dildo, making such pretty little noises. he even waits to cum until roger says he can, holding off for so long before he gets permission and finally cums untouched all over his chest!!

_**anonymous asked:** Heya Andie ;) Let's talk about poly!Queen and dirty talks? ;P Who do you think is the best at it? What type of dirty talk do each of them like? Tell us everything!!!!!! :D_

ooooh i think it kind of depends!! i think roger is REALLY good at it. he almost always tops, and he loves to tell the others in such a low dirty voice exactly what he’s going to do to them, how he’s gonna fuck their pretty little holes until they can’t remember their own names, telling them exactly how tight and hot they feel around his cock while he’s fucking them. he’s also _really_ good at humiliation— lbr brian has a huge humiliation kink (and also maybe john), so roger’s gotten really good at embarrassing his boys exactly the way they like until they’re bright red and squirming!

freddie on the other hand loves to tell the others exactly what he wants them to do to him. he’ll tell them all the filthy things he wants, exactly how he wants to be fucked— he has such a filthy mouth on him he’s even made roger blush! 

john i think really depends. he’s a switch, and when he doms he’s definitely the best at dirty talk. he knows exactly what all his boyfriends respond to and what they need to hear in the moment, whether they want to be humiliated or praised. when he subs though, he can still be pretty mouthy and dirty, but when he really gets in that headspace he can get super shy and too embarrassed to even say dirty things like that! 

brian on the other hand is a subby baby 100% of the time— he’s always so shy and wayyyyy too embarrassed to say the filthy kinds of things the boys say. i bet half the time he’s too embarrassed to even say the word cum, he’ll just beg the boys to let him finish!


	25. brian being teased and hysterical lit (poly!queen/poly!kink)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** Poly!Queen with Brian being the only one naked and the rest of them fully clothed and he's been spooned from behind. Whoever is behind him has Brian's legs spread and is idly stroking his dick, showing him off to the other two. Under their hungry gaze Brian's hole can't help but flutter and whoever saw it immediately smirk and demand for Brian to beg for getting his ass played. "Won't get it if you can't ask for it Bri, and be specific." Brian is just too adorable to not be teased._

brian is all red and flushed and needy after being teased for so long, with john behind him just idly stroking his cock while he teases him and brian just gets all shy and whiny and hides his face because he can't just say stuff like that!!

"i don't care," he mumbles into his hands, "anything, please, just— i need _something_ ,"

his hips buck helplessly into john's hand every time john swipes his thumb over the head just to tease him. freddie is gently holding his knee to keep his legs spread so they can all have a good view of his pretty pink hole, watching it flutter while brian whines at the feeling of being so exposed.

"you've gotta be specific baby boy," roger tells him firmly, "we can't give you what you need unless you tell us."

brian whimpers, his chest heaving as he squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head to hide his face in john's chest.

"i–i want... your hands," brian manages finally, his face bright red with embarrassment.

"what do you want us to do with our hands lovey?" freddie asks with a wicked grin, and brian whines, frustrated.

"please," he whispers brokenly, teary-eyed from the embarrassment.

roger tuts. "you're not getting it unless you ask for it, brian." he brushes two fingers over brian's hole so lightly, feeling him clench, just desperate for something inside of him. "now, tell us what you need."

_**anonymous asked:** i'm the hysterical lit anon! and yeah, it's basically women reading novels but they're also being stimulated by a vibrator, and basically they have to keep reading until they cum, essentially._

i can totally imagine the girls making brianna read aloud to them while they’re teasing her with a vibrator!! brianna is already so sensitive as it is, so right from the start she’s gasping and whimpering every time one of the girls presses the vibrator to her clit. her breath keeps catching and she’s so flushed and she’s squirming around, trying to press her legs together but the girls hold them open so she can’t and after like 5 minutes brianna is already so close!! her voice is all wobbly and her hands are shaking while she’s holding the book and she keeps getting distracted and trailing off and every time she does one of the girls gives her pussy a little slap, making her squeal and her pussy clench and they tell her to keep going so she tries so hard but it just feels so good!! 

eventually she just can’t hold back anymore and she cums so hard, her head falling forward and her hips rocking against the vibrator while she rides it out and squirts everywhere and makes such a mess! the girls wouldn’t stop there though— as soon as brianna comes down from it one of them holds her legs open and leans in to give her pussy a nice long lick to clean her up a little and starts eating her out while the others tell her to keep reading, and they just make her keep going while the poor girl is so overstimulated and whimpery because it’s too much but it’s so, so good. brianna never wants it to stop!!


	26. skype sex part two (dealor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** none

_**anonymous asked:** I am but I simple whore,, and I am begging for more joger Skype sex w bottom bapie John_

john whines, closing his eyes and biting his lip as he slowly works his fist over his dick.

“keep your eyes on me,” roger says breathlessly. his voice sounds warm and crackly over the computer.

john forces his eyes open to look at the computer screen. he’s greeted with the sight of roger, naked and flushed and fucking gorgeous, lazily stroking his cock while he watches john intently.

“that’s it,” he murmurs. “i want you to watch me.”

he tightens his fist around his cock, flicking his wrist at the head, letting out a low moan that makes john’s dick twitch. john is so hard already, just from seeing roger like this, and from the small twinge of humiliation that comes with feeling so exposed— naked and on display for roger.

“keep touching yourself,” roger says, and john realizes he’d all but stopped. he breathes out shakily and pumps his fist over his cock again.

he’s leaking so much, precum already dripping down his dick, and when his fist makes a wet noise when he twists at the head his cheeks burn.

“that’s it,” roger hums. “good boy.”

john’s eyes flutter at the praise, and his starts jerking himself off a little faster, his wet lips parted as he stares at roger on the screen, watches him do the same.

“tell me how it feels,” roger says.

john’s cheeks feel hot. “rog…” he trails off, embarrassment already prickling at his skin.

roger’s breath catches as he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock. “come on baby,” he murmurs. “tell me how good your hand feels around that pretty cock.”

john whines softly in the back of his throat. “it's— it’s good,” he manages, his voice barely more than a whisper. “feels r-really nice rog.”

“yeah?”

john nods. “wish you were here,” he blurts suddenly, before he can stop himself. “i… i miss your hands,” he admits.

roger smirks. “you miss my hands baby boy?”

john nods again.

“do you miss how my hands feel around your dick sweetheart? how well you fit in my hand?” roger asks breathlessly, and john lets his eyes slip closed. “you miss me jerking you off nice and slow, teasing you til you can barely take it anymore, until you’re begging me to cum? you always sound so nice when you beg sweetheart.”

john whimpers. “roger…”

“do you miss my fingers inside you?” roger asks suddenly. “stretching you out, making you squirm, getting you nice and ready to take my cock?”

john gasps, his hips jerking into his hand. “ _roger—_ ” he’s getting close, he can feel it building in the base of his spine.

“okay, stop.”

john whines. he almost feels like crying, but obedient as ever he stills his hand, feeling his orgasm slipping away with every passing second.

“you have the lube there sweetheart?”

john nods.

“alright,” roger murmurs. “i want you to get on your knees with your legs spread. get those long fingers nice and wet for me, okay? i wanna watch you fuck yourself on your fingers.”

john’s breath catches. he nods quickly, scrambling into position on the bed and reaching for the lube. he carefully slicks up his fingers, teasing one around his entrance and softly moaning roger’s name when he finally starts to press inside.

“that’s it,” roger praises, watching him so intently john feels like he’s burning up with it. “good boy john. just like that.”


	27. brian getting off on being praised for how big he is (maylor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** size kink i guess?

_**anonymous asked:** sub bri getting sucked off on being praised about how big his cock is please ill suck ur dick if u write this for me - finn_

“hey,” roger coos gently, smoothing his hand over brian’s waist under the loose fabric of his jumper. “that’s it, relax for me sweets. i’ve got you.”

roger’s other hand is resting over brian’s crotch, palming him slowly through his boxer briefs. brian is sitting between his spread legs, leaning back against his chest, his eyes squeezed shut and his breath coming in short pants. he’s so worked up from how long roger has been teasing him like this— the barely-there touches are not enough, not by a long shot.

roger hums, pressing his lips against brian’s sweaty neck as he squeezes his cock in his hand, trails his fingers lightly up the shaft to feel brian’s hips jerk and hear his breath hitch. god but brian is _big—_ the head of his cock is poking out the top of his tiny underwear, deep red and leaking precum, and roger slowly drags the pad of his thumb over his slit. brian twitches and cries out softly, the prettiest little sound.

“you’re so big bri…” roger murmurs, thumbing over the head again to hear brian moan. “such a big, pretty cock.”

brian’s cheeks flush and he whines, turning his head to hide his face in roger’s neck.

“hey,” roger chides. “no baby, i want you to watch.”

obediant as ever, brian tips his head down again to look, watching as roger slowly strokes the hard outline of his cock through his boxers.

“good boy,” roger whispers, pressing a chaste kiss to brian’s shoulder where his sweater has slipped down. he finally, blessedly, tugs brian’s underwear down so he can wrap his hand around brian’s cock properly. brian gasps at the sudden contact, heat already pooling low in his belly. “look how big you are,” roger says again, stroking him firmly now. “you barely fit in my hand sweetheart.”

“oh my god,” brian breathes, his hips fucking into roger’s hand. he watches with hazy eyes as his dick slips through roger’s fist. he can’t hold back the desperate noises he’s making— all soft sighs and needy little whimpers, quiet moans when roger flicks his wrist at the base.

“you like that bri?” roger asks, “me telling you how big you are? how nice and long and pretty your cock is?”

brian whines, loud and high pitched, his hips jerking again. he nods.

“use your words,” roger says evenly, and really, brian should have expected that, but it still makes humiliation curl hot inside his chest.

“yes, yes,” he manages, “yes i like it, i do.”

roger hums. “tell me what you like.” his fist is still moving evenly over brian’s dick, and brian finds that when he opens his mouth to speak he can barely form words.

“i— i like it when you call me b-big,” he admits breatlessly. “when you tell me my dick is p-pretty and big.”

roger smiles against brian’s neck. “good boy,” he praises, and brian shudders. “you want me to tell you again?”

brian nods immediately, his eyes fluttering shut as he tips his head back against roger’s shoulder, lips parted as he gasps softly.

roger smiles. “such a lovely cock baby,” he murmurs. “so nice and big for me…”


	28. pregnant!brian foursome (poly!queen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** mpreg

_**anonymous asked:** you should write,,, pregnant bri ot4 smut_

roger stills his hips for a moment to shift around, finding a better balance on his knees. underneath him, brian is breathing hard, flushed red down his cheeks and his neck to his chest, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. “don’t stop,” he moans, “no don’t stop keep going!”

his legs tighten around roger’s hips, trying to get him moving again, and roger has to resist the urge to laugh. brian has always been needy, but since he’s been pregnant he’s been on a _whole_ other level. he gets in moods where he just _needs_ to be fucked and needs to be fucked _hard_ , and this is one of those times. roger takes pity on his poor boyfriend, pulling his hips back slightly before pushing in again, hard. brian gasps out a curse, throwing his head back into the pillow as roger sets the pace again, working up quickly until he’s fucking brian hard and fast, nailing his prostate again and again. 

when brian first got pregnant, roger had been worried about fucking him properly like this— him _and_ john and freddie had been nervous. couldn’t that hurt the baby? somehow? poor brian had endured many weeks of slow, gentle handys and blowjobs and nothing else— that is, until his first checkup had rolled around and he’d marched straight into the doctor’s office with the boys in tow and asked the doctor to _please_ tell his stupid idiot boyfriends that sex wasn’t going to hurt the baby. finally reassured, they’d given in. and thank god for that, because brian really doesn’t think he’d be able to make it through this pregnancy without being fucked.

roger is pounding into him nice and rough, and brian has given up on trying to stay quiet, letting out breathless moans of _“uh, uh, uh”_ as roger fucks into him again and again. he throws his arm over his face, squeezing his eyes shut with pleasure.

“hey, nuh-uh,” john chastises from where he’s seated on the bed beside brian’s head. “i don’t think so. eyes open baby boy.”

brian whines, forcing his eyes open and moving his arm down to his belly instead, resting his hand over his bump.

“that’s it,” john hums, reaching out to smooth brian’s hair back from his sweaty forehead as brian tilts his head to look up at him through hazy eyes. the sight of him almost takes john’s breath away. “you look so pretty,” he murmurs, and brian’s eyelashes flutter as he leans into john’s touch.

freddie is seated on brian’s other side, watching them from his spot near the headboard as he lazily strokes his cock. “god i can’t wait to be inside you bri,” he mutters under his breath. “you’re taking rog so fucking well. i bet you’re all loose and open for me and john huh?”

brian can only moan in response, before letting out a pleasured cry as roger changes his angle just slightly so he can get even deeper.

“you like that bri?” roger smirks, breathless. “you want us all to take turns fucking your used little hole? fill you up with all our cum?”

“oh my _god _,” brian gasps. “please, please yes i need it, oh _fuck—_ ”__

__“thats our good boy,” john hums, gently petting brian’s hair. “don’t worry baby. we’re all gonna take such good care of you.”_ _


	29. freddie edging john (deacury)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** edging

_**anonymous asked:** Deacury - Freddie edging John_

john whines pathetically, throwing his arm over his face. “please,” he whispers, hot tears stinging his eyes, “please freddie. hurts, i— i need to cum, please”

freddie hums, pressing a chaste kiss to john’s hip bone. “i don’t think so darling,” he murmurs, ignoring john’s pitiful whimper and the way his cock twitches from the heat of freddie’s breath. “i don’t think you’ve earned that quite yet.”

“but i’ve been good!” john protests, half delirious with how badly he needs to get off.

freddie laughs softly. “i know you have honey. just be good for me a little longer okay?”

john groans, almost petulantly, and freddie can’t help but giggle again. he’s loving this. meanwhile, john is so on edge he feels like his head might explode.

freddie has been teasing him for what feels like hours. he’d started by jerking him off, nice and slow, bringing john right to the edge again and again, each time pulling back just when john was on the brink of release and leaving him squirming and begging for relief. john was barely hanging on then, and now that freddie’s mouth is on him he feels like he’s only managing to keep himself from cumming by sheer willpower alone.

freddie hums again, looking up at john as he presses a soft kiss to the tip of john’s dick, feeling it twitch violently. john is leaking so much, precum dripping down the shaft, and freddie’s tongue darts out to lap it up, pulling a strangled cry from john, his chest heaving.

john lifts his arm from his face, looking down at freddie pleadingly with half-lidded eyes. “please fred,” he begs.

freddie eyes him carefully, before he leans forward to take just the head of john’s cock into his mouth, suckling gently and humming around him, before he slowly sinks down. john moans breathlessly, pressing his head back into the pillow. he reaches down instinctively to thread a hand through freddie’s hair, before he remembers the no touching rule, opting instead to grab a fistful of the bedsheets.

it’s taking everything in him to keep his hips still, to not fuck his hips up and chase the wet heat of freddie’s mouth. within less than a minute john is so close he can taste it, gasping and moaning shamelessly as freddie bobs his head, presses his tongue against the underside of john’s cock just the way he knows john likes. john can feel the tension coiling low in his stomach, his thighs starting to tremble, and just when he’s about to gasp out that he’s going to cum, freddie pulls away.

_“freddie!”_ john cries desperately. “no no no please keep going, please i’m so close—”

even as he speaks he can feel his orgasm slipping further and further out of reach, and he presses the heels of his hands to his eyes in frustration. even with his eyes closed he just _knows_ freddie is smirking, and as much as that makes a frustrated sort of anger crawl under his skin, it also sort of makes his stomach flutter with how good it is; how embarrassing it is to be this desperate to cum, reduced to tears and begging, how much he loves just letting everything go and being completely under freddie’s control like this, letting freddie decide when he’s had enough, letting freddie decide when he deserves to cum. it’s addicting.

then freddie is moving up, pressing kisses to john’s hips and his tummy and his chest, up his neck before he finally reaches john’s face. he curls his fingers around john’s wrists to gently pull his hands away from his eyes, and john blinks up at him tearfully. freddie’s eyes soften, and he leans down to kiss john softly, pulling back when john tries to deepen it.

“please,” john whispers again, looking up at freddie pleadingly.

freddie leans back, a wicked sort of grin in his face. “i’ll tell you what,” he says, reaching for the lube that had been discarded beside them on the bed. he slicks up his fingers carefully, before reaching behind himself. john can’t help but moan at the sight, watching freddie’s head tip back, the line of his throat stretching beautifully as he presses two fingers inside himself. “i’m gonna ride you baby, how does that sound?”

john nods quickly, watching freddie hungrily. “yes. shit— yes freddie, please.”

freddie grins at him a little breathlessly, slowly thrusting his fingers as he stretches himself out. “if you can be good for me and hold off until i cum, _then_ i’ll let you cum. sound good?”

just the thought of finally getting off, getting to cum inside freddie, makes john’s head spin. he nods quickly. “yes freddie,” he breathes. “i’ll be good.”

freddie smiles down at him, something soft behind his eyes. he reaches down with his free hand, resting it on john’s waist, squeezing gently.

“i know you will.”


	30. daddy kink (mob!au breaky/mob!au maylor)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **rating:** E  
>  **warnings:** daddy kink

_**anonymous asked:** Can we have the 90’!Mob pulling the daddy card on the bedroom to his boy?_

_“fuck,”_ brian whines, tossing his head back as he bounces on john’s cock. “holy _shit_ john, oh god—”

“does it feel good sweetheart?” john pants, his hands under brian’s ass, helping brian ride him. “you like my cock filling you up like this?”

“oh god,” brian gasps. “yes- _yes_ — feels so good john, shit—” his hands roam down john’s chest, twisting in his chest hair. he’s been riding john for what feels like hours, and his thighs are starting to ache. the burn makes his rhythm falter just for a second.

john presses a chaste kiss to his temple. “you alright baby boy?”

brian nods breathlessly, looking down at john with heavy eyes. “m’ tired,” he admits.

“yeah?” john noses at his jaw. “you want me to fuck you properly?”

“fuck,” brian moans, his head tipping back as his eyes fall closed. “please.”

john hums, nipping at brian’s neck, sucking a dark mark just below his jaw. when he’s satisfied, he leans back to admire it, before pulling brian down to give him a kiss. “please what?”

brian gasps out a curse. he doesn’t even have to think. “please daddy,” he moans, now more rocking on john’s cock more than anything else, hands tight on john’s shoulders. 

“ask daddy nicely.”

brian can’t help but whimper brokenly. he’s so far gone he feels half-delirious with want. when john gets like this it never fails to drive him crazy. “please fuck me daddy,” he moans shamelessly. “please, i need it, wanna feel you daddy…”

john groans lowly into brian’s neck. “come on then baby.” he urges brian up, letting him get settled on his back on the bed before kneeling between his spread legs, lining himself up. “let daddy take care of you…”

_**anonymous asked:** Can we have daddy 90'!Roger having fun with his boy in the Mob!AU? (last one was so ahhh 💞. It's okay if you don't want to do it!)_

“oh, god,” brian gasps, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth and spreading his legs wider. roger is on top of him, a hand braced on the mattress beside his head, fucking into him nice and rough. with a well-angled thrust roger hits his prostate head on, making him yelp loudly. “ _fuck_ — right there daddy!”

“there?” roger pants, hitting that spot again perfectly, making brian whine. “you like it there sweetheart?”

brian nods rapidly, his eyes rolling back as roger slips a hand under his thigh and presses his knee to his chest, getting a better angle to hit that spot again and again. brian lost in the pleasure, all he can do is lie there and take it, too far gone to even think about trying to be quiet.

“ _yes_ ,” he sighs. “shit, _daddy_ — yes— oh, fuck—”

“that good?” roger asks breathlessly. “you like how i’m fucking you baby? you like daddy’s cock splitting you open?”

brian lets out a high, choked moan. “yes— _shit_ — yes daddy,” he manages, “feels so good, please don’t stop—”

roger chooses that moment to lean down and crush thier lips together, so hard it’s almost bruising. he licks into brian’s mouth, swallows his whines, and brian throws his arms around roger’s neck and pulls him in as close as he can get him. he kisses roger almost feverishly, nipping at his bottom lip, making roger groan lowly into his mouth. the sound of that alone nearly makes brian finish all over himself right then and there.

“you sound so good baby boy,” roger moans against his lips, speeding up just a little, causing brian to cry out. “i love the noises you make— so fucking perfect for daddy…”


End file.
